Dream Of Mirrors
by VeneziaK
Summary: Edward didn't come back to school. Bella Swan lives her life knowing that there is an observer. She sees him, she hears him comforting her but he never comes close to her or speakes to her. Will he stay to make her dreams of mirrors come true? ONE-SHOT


**DREAM OF MIRRORS**

**A reflected dream of a captures time…**

**Is it really now?**

**Is it really happening?**

I always remembered him as an observer from the outside. He was always near me but still so far away. Even if I couldn't see him, the feeling of his presence was so strong that would make my heart's beat speed up. And then there were the rare times through the past seven years that I would see him.

_And I think I've seen your face. Seen this room been on this place_

It would always be a special moment. My graduation from the High-School, my mother's death, my father's second marriage, the day I finished my studies at college. Even then he would stand out of all people, never coming closer to say a word. Just smiling that dazzling smile of his and nodding at me to show some encouragement or support. It was like he was saying "Hey, don't worry. I have your back."

Another fascinating detail was his never changing appearance. No matter how many years had passed from the last time I saw him he would be the same teenage boy I had met sometime back at Forks' High-School. And every time he seemed pleased by the course of my life. There were very few times that I had observed some longing in his golden eyes. Longing I couldn't explain. He had never spoken a word to me. After that day in Biology where he had been so scary, he left. It was said that his parents had sent him at a boarding school in Europe. I knew no more. And I couldn't forget him.

_Something vivid comes again into my mind…_

I couldn't forget this beautiful boy. I was trying so hard that any more effort would be physically painful. I still believed that he had left because of me. But I couldn't make out a reason for him to watch out for me. What was I to him? In my mind I had shaped the picture of a guardian angel.

Every time I was about to do something reckless or stupid I would hear a voice trying to stop me. It was coming from nowhere and no one else could hear it. But it was the sweetest and most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Not only dangerous were the moments I had heard this voice. There were times of fear and pain and loss that didn't allow me to sleep when a sweet piano melody would ring in my ears and the voice would hum along with the music. And seconds before I would drift into unconsciousness he would always say "Sleep now, my love. I'm here."

_Think I've heard your voice before…think I've said those words before…_

And he would be in my dreams and there would be a different fear, a different pain and loss in the morning. It was that he would never come.

_Am I still inside my dream? Is this new reality?_

I was positive it was him.

I am now 25 years old. I've just ended my studies at Dartmouth. I have a boyfriend, Jacob Black, very few friends and nothing that would make anyone say there's something not normal or unnatural in my life.

I'm temporary living in Forks again. And the past few days I had been more aware of his presence than ever. I expect to see him at every road I take or ever place I turn to look. I feel the same electricity on my skin. The very same magnetic pull. It's a bad thing I don't know where it pulls me to though.

All these feelings make me uneasy. Like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff. It is so frustrating to know that he probably could see me but he was staying out of my sight. I know that if I ask him to come to me he will probably flee and won't ever return.

Jacob had asked me to meet him at Port Angeles at the restaurant we used to go when we had started dating. I parked my old truck a few roads away from the restaurant and got out. Somehow that string feeling caused by his proximity was even stronger. I looked around, eager to find him. Instead there were four men in the narrow street. And they looked drunk. And it was dark, the sun fading.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" one of them almost shouted.

"Wanna join us sweetheart? We'll have fun together." A disgusting feeling in my stomach, the need to protect myself and the sense of my angel being near me made me unable to move. The four of them came closer. I tried to walk backwards but one of them caught my jacket and pulled my back against him. I knew I couldn't escape. Tears started running down my face as I felt his one hand grasping my wrists and his other running down my body.

"Please…" it was a pleading whisper. Part of it was for them to let me go. But another part, a bigger and stronger part of my being was for him. To save me once again. I needed nothing else more than to see him once again.

I had closed my eyes, closing out the disgusting laughter and the hand on me that was now dangerously low. I was silently praying.

I heard a furious growl from behind. All of them gasped in fear but I knew what that meant. He was here.

The man disappeared from behind me and I heard a scream of pain. I turned around to see him. He was standing in front of me in a defensive crouch. I couldn't see his face but he was so close I could almost feel him. His skin, his strength, his menacing growls.

"Go Bella…" that beautiful voice. I knew it was him that had always protected me. My imaginary angel voice. I didn't move. I couldn't bear to lose him again.

"Bella, leave. Please. For me…"

"Will you come back? Do you promise to come back?" I asked with a surprisingly steady voice. He turned his head at last.

"I promise. I will…" his eyes were as bright as I remembered them to be. But his face was something else my memories did him no justice.

I nodded and turned to leave. I had seen the sincerity in his eyes. I only had to wait.

I walked to the restaurant and Jacob was waiting there for me.

"Hey Bells. What took you so long?" he asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We stepped inside and sat down. I was thinking of what had happened. It was the first time he came close to me. And the first time he even talked to me. As I was looking at him there in front of me he was magnificent. More than a normal human. I had assumed he was different. But this and his growls and everything else that made him what he was, confirmed some theories I had come up with. Pale-white skin, perfect features and of course no aging. I had also observed that his eyes would change color occasionally. And finally I had heard some legends of the Quileutes. Legends about the cold-ones.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob asked worried. I was lost in my thoughts of my vampire angel.

"Yes, don't worry. Just a little tired."

The world I knew was so different. The legends were real and I had had one of them in front of my eyes for so long. It was relieving to know but in truth, how much more could I handle? If all the legends were true then he was safe for me. Was there still danger? Could his bloodlust be my greatest enemy? Would he even want to be close to me, closer than usual? Would he be despised by me?

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Jacob brought me out of my reverie. "You don't have to answer now. I can wait." With that he reached the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box. I stopped breathing.

"Isabella Swan" he started opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

I looked down at the ring. It was beautiful. But it was not me. It showed me a life I had never dreamt of. A life we would have together as husband and wife. A simple life at La-Push. Nothing new as the years would pass. I couldn't see myself going anywhere from there. I would be isolated.

I looked past Jacob, out of the restaurant and I saw the angel. In his face I saw the traces of another life. A life he could give me if he wanted. A life we would be together and he would be able to protect me and watch me anytime he wanted. And I would be able to really share my special moments with him. He wouldn't be the outsider of my life. He would be the brightest star of it. A life with this angel by my side. I could see the open horizons and the chances I would have. To see and experience things that I would never have dreamt of. To try the sweet taste of danger, adventure, passion and love. I knew he was able to love. I could only hope that he could love me the way I already loved him. I saw it all like a vision. Like a dream full of colors that easily overcame the weak need for normality. I seized my options in few brief seconds and finally I chose to live.

_I only dream in black and white…_

I was willing to sacrifice the simplicity and normality that Jacob was offering along with his beautiful ring. My humanity didn't matter if I had to gain this life with him in return. I was more than ready to take that great step that would bring me closer to this godlike creature. Closer to the greatest definition of heaven.

I looked at the angel through the window. His face showed feelings I didn't know of. As he looked back at me I saw love and hurt twisted together. He looked so hurt. He knew what was happening right in front of his eyes. There was a parody of proposal going on and he had witnessed the first part of it. It was time to witness the last part too.

While I was bracing myself for what I was going to do he formed a smile and nodded as he always did to show his approval. But it was weak this time. He waved and turned to leave.

I panicked. I didn't want to lose this dream the very moment I had found it. Because I knew he was leaving me to have this non-exciting life. He was leaving me to the care of Jacob Black.

Jacob was kind, sweet and loving. But he wasn't _him._

"I'm sorry Jacob. But I don't know if I will ever be able to give you what you want. This life you want to put me in is not what I want. I really am sorry."

I took my jacket and without looking at what I had caused, I walked out of the restaurant and run towards my car.

I didn't know where I was going but I was afraid that I had lost him. I drove as fast as I dared trying to clear my mind.

Then I heard the music. I recognized it immediately as the song that always comforted my dreams. It was faint but somehow I needed to follow it. I drove in the woods at a narrow road. The music was growing louder and I was excited to find out where it was leading me to.

I ended up in front of an amazing house hidden in the trees. I noticed that the door was open. I got out of the car and walked to the house. I felt like the music was taunting me to enter it. It felt like I was attached to it by strings made of the finest steel. I was a captive to my needs. And I needed to be home. With my angel.

A black piano, concert size was standing in the room. But it was not the piano that gained my utter attention. It was the man sitting there, playing the way only an angel could play. His back was to me. I walked hypnotized, still needing to ease the tension of my body. He didn't acknowledge my presence. He just let out a sigh and continued playing.

I reached out my hand carefully, afraid that he would disappear with the simplest touch. I placed it on his shoulder. He was cold like ice even through the material of his clothes. And his muscles were hard like stones.

"You inspired this one." He said and his voice was soft and gentle. The uneasiness decreased and the tension left my body. He was still there. And his voice was beautiful.

I had to tell him, though. I had to tell him that I had just chosen the real dream.

"I just denied a life that would be normal. A life that would be easy. Is there any chance for you to give me anything in return? Anything more than what I didn't want to take?" I asked.

He stopped playing. His hands froze upon the keys like ghosts in the air. His reached out and took my hand that was still resting on his shoulder. His touch was cold but gentle and kind. And loving. And I felt the electricity between us increasing in dangerous levels. He stood up and turned to face me. And in his eyes, those magnificent golden orbs, I saw all the love he was hiding during the years. But he was going to leave me because he didn't know that I was aware of what was waiting for me if I wanted to stay with him.

"I know what you are. I had known for years. And I believe that I'm ready to stay with you. If you want me." I said hesitantly.

He brought our hands to his face and inhaled in my wrist, taking in my scent. He then cupped my face with his other hand.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I tried to deny the urge to step into your life. But it was worthless." He said.

"You should have just come to me."

Silence. We couldn't speak. We just continued looking at each other filling the emptiness of the other's presence all these years.

"I love you Bella. I loved you from the first time I saw you but I couldn't recognize what it was for this feeling was entirely new to me. I love you. God knows how much I love you. And I know this love will never disappear. You have been my life from the day we met. The most important thing in my life. The most important thing ever."

"And I love you Edward. Even though I'm not a vampire I felt the connection with you from that first day. And throughout the years I learned to love you. And I know I love you now more than ever. You are finally real and not an imaginary figure. Just like yours, my love for you cannot ever be destroyed. Will you please keep me?"

"This is forever you know."

"I know."

He leaned towards me and his lips touched mine with so much care that made me melt in his arms. It was a kiss so sweet expressing so much love. It was a promise. A promise that my dreams would come true. That the person I would see beside me every time I looked in a mirror in the past few years was going to be truly with me. This kiss was the beginning of my life. a life full of his love and adventure and accomplishment. A life with a new family. A life as a new different person but exactly the same as ever at the same time. A life with my angel, my vampire. My Edward.

_The dream is true…_


End file.
